


Favor from the Queen

by Archwraith



Series: Favors Owed and Paid [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-WotLK, Pre-Cataclysm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archwraith/pseuds/Archwraith
Summary: The Alliance and the Horde agreed for a temporary truce after the war in Northend is over. Jaina decided to take advantage of the situation by holding a celebration in Theramore during Winter Veil by inviting all races from both factions, to prove that peace can last as long as people are willing for it. Unfortunately, no leader from any faction can arrive there to except a certain someone who was watching from the shadow.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Favors Owed and Paid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137269
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	Favor from the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot while I'm dealing with a bit of writer's block on my other work. Sorry for many errors here, hopefully I reduced it a lot by then. Hope you like it and Merry Christmas!

Winter Veil this year is the most important of all. Races from both factions celebrate together today during this time of temporary peace. The war against the Lich King was finished and for a time being, Jaina Proudmoore can sit back and relax without both factions on each other throat. Theramore served as a hub between both faction alongside Dalaran and Jaina decided it would be a good time to hold the celebration in her city for everyone, to prove that they can coexists.

Many races from Azeroth came to the city that she proud of. The orcs and taurens brought meats from their home for feast with everyone. The dwarves and trolls brought their beers and drinks they so proud of, to challenge which one is the best. From the corner of her eye, she can see Chen Stormstout opening a cask of his homemade brew to serve for everyone, even the Forsaken chimed in to test the drink. One of them proudly claimed that no alcohol can affect him, only to fell asleep a moment later three shots of Chen’s drinks later. She even sees the blood elves and the night elves mingling here and there. The most interesting sight would be seeing the goblins and the gnomes trying to outdo each other as they challenge one another to drinking contest. The city was crowded with celebrations for the whole evening.

She felt a tinge of disappointment that no other leaders can make it to the event. It seemed understandable that there is much to be done after the campaign in Northend was over and the leaders need to tend their own city. Ogrimmar and Stormwind was hit the worst compared to other cities and both Thrall and Varian are focusing the effort of their own people to repair and salvage whatever that can be done. Other leaders are most likely to see the progress and planned ahead of what to do after the temporary peace is over.

For now, however, Jaina is having dinner with her friends, watches the sight in front of her with a smile on her face. On her table, she can see her friend, Rhonin, with her wife, Vereesa, alongside the twins having their moment in this winter. The small family is having the happiest moment since years to come and that watching so made Jaina felt warmth inside of her. Pained was having a drinking contest with Kinndy, where she failed miserably as the gnome snatched a bag of gold they were betting about.

She cannot help but to feel something is missing however. Yes, she didn’t have anyone to personally celebrate this event with. Kalec is no longer someone she can be with. The death of Malygos would take most of his time amongst the Wyrmrest Accord and Dalaran. She has no one else to be with right now.

As Jaina watched the celebration goes on inside the city, she noticed something is moving about stealthily. She is quite sure a pair of crimson eyes from afar was watching Vereesa before it’s gone a moment later. Curiosity would eventually claim her as she moved from her seat. Vereesa peered up and wondered why Jaina was standing suddenly.

“I won’t be long, there’s something I want to see.” Jaina said as she smiled at her elven friend.

As Jaina blinked away to the last known place she sees the shadow from, she heightened her focus to chase whoever this mystery guest is. Why would they refuse to join in? Why are they only peering from the shadow, and especially Vereesa? There are numerous questions that rose as she kept blinking to follow the blackened mist that try to shake her off.

The dark mist kept moving from place to place but it’s quite clear that it didn’t really know the layout of the city as well as Jaina. She figured this would be the first time this mysterious visitor visited Theramore. To her advantage, Jaina managed to force the ghastly mist into the port where it can no longer escape.

Eventually, as Jaina managed to corner the mist into the place she wanted to, the mist slowly turned into a figure that reminds her of someone she saw in Northend, with her back shown against her. An elven figure, wearing dark colored leather and purple colored cloak, with the ears protruding from the hood and it twitched in what most likely amused reaction. A bow made of bones with several arrows in the quiver.

“I wonder, is there nothing for you to do Lady Proudmoore that you have to chase me out here?” A silky voice, complete with ghastly echo in came from the woman in front of her.

“Who are you? Why did you have to hide before the others?” Jaina stiffened herself, conjuring frostbolts around herself in case this woman intends to attack her.

The woman chuckled softly, “I’m merely interested in what this celebration is about. You have no objection of such actions, don’t you?” As the figure turned around with a smirk on her lips, she recognized who this person was.

Sylvanas Windrunner, Ruler of the Forsaken, Banshee Queen of the Undercity. She met her several times during the assault on the Icecrown Citadel, although she never had a chance to speak with her. With the defeat of the Scourge at the united strength of the Alliance and the Horde, her vengeance alongside her people has been sated. Jaina can only wonder what will the future hold for the Forsaken and their queen. Slowly without realizing it, Jaina let the frostbolts that surrounds her melt away.

“Lynx got your tongue, Lady Proudmoore? Or did I terrify you so that you aren’t able to utter a single word?” Sylvanas said as she took a step closer to her.

Jaina snapped out of her thought as she shakes her head. “No, it’s just- I’m surprised that you would decide to join in the celebration.” Jaina never felt fear against the woman who looked at her like a hunter looking at a prey. There is however, a warm feeling that’s blooming inside her chest as the fallen elf took another step closer to her.

“Oh, don’t mind me.” Sylvanas waved her hands away, “I won’t be joining the celebration. I’m content with watching it from afar. I’m not one to join in such celebration.” The banshee halted just a foot away from Jaina.

Sylvanas didn’t have the traits that her Forsaken usually does. There’s no smell of rot or decay on her. In fact, she smelled rather pleasant. Leathery, cold steel, petrichor, and tulips were all she smelled when Sylvanas steps neared her. Her heartbeat went on stronger as the undead elf peered down to her. Her beauty was not lost in death. She once saw a picture of her when she visited Vereesa’s house and there was no word to describe her elegance and beauty.

“Oh, uhm- Is the celebration not to your liking, Lady Windrunner?” Why would she stammer when she is talking with Sylvanas? She has talked to a bunch other beautiful women (One of them is Vereesa, her own sister) and this was the first time she felt like there’s something that just cannot bear to be contained inside of her.

Sylvanas chuckled, “No. It is not because of that Lady Proudmoore. The celebration is a refreshing sight to see but I’m not the kind of person to join and mingle with everyone else. I don’t like to have much attention towards me.”

“I see.” Jaina murmured to herself quietly.

“I hope I didn’t ruin your night. _Shorel’aran_ , Lady Proudmoore.” Sylvanas said as she stepped away, excusing herself.

Whether it’s because she feel loneliness or curiosity, Jaina muttered an offer that reached her mouth before it even registered to her mind in the first place. “Perhaps, if you like, I can show you around privately?”

Sylvanas turned around and blinked several times. The pair of crimson eyes burned alight as she peered down the mage. Several moments passed while Jaina waited for an answer. As she is about to speak again, Sylvanas finally replied.

“What an interesting proposition Lady Proudmoore.” Sylvanas said as she raised her eyebrows, “What do you want in return?”

Perhaps as of to the real reason why she’s here? Jaina didn’t believe for a second that the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken was just “hanging out” here. If there’s anything that taught her during the campaign in Northend, was that every step that the Banshee Queen took was calculated and planned out. However, Jaina can’t simply ask that, wouldn’t she?

Sylvanas stood still and watched her in interest as her ears flicked about with every second passing.

_Tides, it took too long for me to reply. I need to answer quickly!_

Again like before, the answer came out before she even think about it. “Just a company?”

The pair of crimson eyes set ablaze as the Banshee Queen steps closer to her once more.

_Oh Titans above, that was a stupid answer. She wouldn’t-_

Sylvanas grinned widely, “Lead on then, Lady Proudmoore.”

_Accept it..?_

Another surprise coming from the Banshee Queen as Jaina tries to regain her composure. The fallen elf watched at her with amusement, clear on her face, while waiting for Jaina to lead the way.

“Oh, uhm, since you don’t want attract any attention, perhaps I can cast an illusion spell first while you accompany me?”

“Hmm, an astute observation Lady Proudmoore, but yes, I would like that.”

Jaina weaved a spell easily and placed it upon Sylvanas. It takes a moment before Sylvanas looked like another Forsaken elf, like the one in her troops. Afterwards, Jaina would lead her on to take a tour in the city. They passed by several celebration in the city. Taverns and restaurant alike are filled with people from both factions.

Jaina waved at them while smiling. Sometimes they looked at her with interest, wondering who walked alongside her. To her surprise, Sylvanas followed suit as she waved back. Well, mostly only to another Forsaken. Towards the others, she would just give a slight glance and moved along.

Jaina spent quite a time as they walked down the city streets and explained some of Theramore’s place of interests. Sylvanas would gently smile but she kept silent the entire time when Jaina explained. She would sometimes ask a question, in which Jaina was more than willing to oblige and answer. They eventually visit the city square, with a small fountain in the middle of it and benches laid out. The place is quite empty since snow starts to fall after and most people have gone either to bars or back to their home.

 _Tides, how long did_ _both of us walk around the city?_

Sylvanas was a good company to have. She never thought the vengeance seeking banshee she had seen during their time in Northend turns out to be a pleasant individual. She supposed the defeat of the one that caused her so much hurt would change her like this. Maybe this is who she was before death claimed and changed her.

“I think that covered most of the city except the Keep, I suppose. How did you like it, Lady Windrunner?”

Sylvanas hummed, “I’m amazed that you can establish such a marvelous city with just refugees from the Eastern Kingdom, Lady Proudmoore.”

Jaina chuckled at the assessment. “It’s no easy feat, but here we are right now.”

Sylvanas nods and smiled in acknowledgement. She was about to say something before her ears perked up in alert. Jaina was about to ask what is it before she heard someone is calling her name from afar.

“Jaina!” Vereesa called her from a few miles away; following behind her are Rhonin with the twins.

Just as Jaina turned around to check on Sylvanas, the Banshee Queen suddenly vanished from her sight. She can’t help but to feel a tinge of disappointment. She thought maybe Sylvanas realized that Rhonin would see through the illusion spell easily. Still, why is she so evasive of her own sister and her brother-in-law in the first place? Jaina never had the chance to ask her before she’s gone.

“Where did you go? You missed the highlight of the event!” Vereesa said as she finally reached her.

“Yeah Jaina, and Pained was trying her best to get sober after you’re missing for a few hours.” Rhonin chimed in before he shrugs, “She failed badly though.”

Jaina chuckled quietly, “I’m just moving around. I feel restless after sitting for a long while.”

Vereesa hummed. Tides, the way she hummed is exactly like her sister. Should Jaina tell Vereesa that Sylvanas was here a moment ago? Jaina mentally shook her head. No, she supposed if Sylvanas wanted her presence hidden, she should keep it that way.

“Wasn’t there someone beside you a moment ago? I swore I saw someone.” Vereesa said as she looked around.

“Hm? I don’t think there’s anyone with me. Are you sure you’re not drinking too much?”

Vereesa placed her hand above her heart, “Jaina! I’m wounded that you think I would already had too much just with few sips!”

Jaina laughed alongside Rhonin as they react to Vereesa dramatic reaction. They trade banter for a few moments afterwards before they see the twins are yawning. Vereesa and Rhonin excused themselves to head back home shortly, leaving Jaina alone once more in the middle of the city. As she saw the family turn around the corner, she cannot miss the eerie presence on her back once more before turning to see a pair of crimson eyes peering down on her. Jaina can’t help but getting startled.

“Tides!” Jaina said as she placed her hand above her heart. She huffed when she heard the banshee chuckled, “You scared me.”

“I apologize, Lady Proudmoore. It’s not my intention to do so.”

She can see that Sylvanas was hiding something as her hands are holding something that she placed behind her back. Just as she was about to ask, Sylvanas said it first.

“I… have a favor to ask of you, if you didn’t mind.”

She looked at Sylvanas even more curiously, “What is it?”

Sylvanas showed what she was carrying on her hand. Two green and red colored boxes, neatly tied with a ribbon at its top. The banshee’s gaze seems to be wavering elsewhere, refusing to look Jaina while she asked, “Can you place these inside Vereesa’s house?”

At that, Jaina understood. Sylvanas left earlier most likely to get gifts for her nephews. Or pick it up from somewhere that she previously stashed. So this was the intention of her visit. Vereesa and Rhonin did have a house in Theramore and they’re most likely staying here until everything in Dalaran was sorted out. The attack of the blue dragonflight did cause quite a damage to the floating city after all.

Jaina looked at the banshee softly and sighed. Even the feared Banshee Queen of the Forsaken still has soft spots for her own family it seems. Sylvanas however tried her hardest not to look back at her, her eyes still focusing on the gifts itself.

Arcane begins to crackle softly as Jaina focused the living room inside Vereesa’ house. The gifts in Sylvanas’ hands immediately vanished as she teleports it away under the decorations that Rhonin setup earlier. As her focus return to where she is right now, she sees Sylvanas smiled at her. She can see the banshee’s ear flickering around in happiness.

“I’m in your debt again, Lady Proudmoore.”

Jaina tilted her head in confusion, “Again?”

Her smile turned to a grin, “You saved my city, did you not?”

She did, in a way. Varian was furious with her that she would stow away his army and himself back to Stormwind as they were about to destroy Undercity after the betrayal at Wrathgate. If she recalled correctly, she also saw Sylvanas was battered and bruised but still, she stands tall amongst her peers. Back then, her focus was to avoid any more conflict between factions since they need to focus on the Scourge, rather than at each other.

Jaina decided to be playful once in a while. Though why she would decide it to be with the feared Banshee Queen, she had no idea. “I believe I already paid that debt earlier, Lady Windrunner?”

Sylvanas peered at her curiously, “Oh?”

“You keep me company throughout this night.” Jaina smiled at her, “Thank you kindly.”

Sylvanas laughed. Tides, it was the first time she heard the banshee laugh. Whether it’s because of happiness or amusement, she doesn’t really wonder much because it sounds lovely.

The nearby clock tower rang a bell, signifying it’s already midnight at the moment in Theramore. Time did fly fast when she was enjoying the moment, wasn’t it? She saw that Sylvanas’ ear drooped for a moment before returning to normal again. She knew it meant disappointment, as she saw Vereesa’s ears doing that a lot in the past.

Sylvanas gazed upon the tower for a moment before returning her gaze to Jaina, “I’m afraid I’ll have to leave then. It’s time for me to return to Undercity.”

Jaina reluctantly nods, “Would you like me to create a portal for you?”

Sylvanas shook her head gently, “I already had a ship waiting for me in Ratchet. My rangers are waiting for me there.”

As she was about to leave, Jaina grabbed her arm. Sylvanas looked at her puzzled, “Allow me to escort you to the gate?”

It took a moment before Sylvanas replied, “Of course Lady Proudmoore.”

They would walk in a quiet silence, just two women enjoying each other company. The gate only has a few guards around and some of them even fell asleep. Jaina mused that the guards must be having quite a night out here after the celebration. The snow would start falling harder soon.

Just as they finally reached the gate, both of them stopped and took a moment to look at each other. Perhaps this would be the only time they can enjoy each other company. The future is uncertain for both of them. They are part of different faction after all. Jaina can only hope the next time she meet Sylvanas, it won’t be on the field of war.

As Jaina lost herself in thought, Sylvanas would take her hand and kissed it gently. “Thank you, for everything tonight, Lady Proudmoore.”

Jaina felt her heart beat faster as Sylvanas brushed her knuckles with her thumb softly after she kissed it. The fallen elf chuckled, surely because she saw Jaina blushed hardly.

“Please, just call me Jaina.”

Sylvanas gently nods at that, “I still have a debt to repay, Jaina.”

Jaina can’t help to smile at that, “I hoped we can meet again soon?”

Sylvanas looked unsure, and that caused Jaina to feel disappointed. Jaina goes on, “I… I know things will get busy after this, and we’re on opposite side but-”

Sylvanas shook her head. She reached into one of her pockets and took out an arrowhead made of wood. Jaina looked at it and watched at it curiously. It’s doesn’t bear the sinister look of the usual weapon of the Forsaken. Rather, it looked like it’s made from Quel’Dorei’s origin.

Sylvanas placed the arrowhead in Jaina’s hand and palmed her hand gently as she smiled softly, “Call upon me with this should you need of me, and I shall come for you as swiftly as I can.”

Jaina looked still at the arrowhead she was given and wondered when such time will come. She thought the arrowhead would be sharp and would hurt her hand as Sylvanas palmed it for her but no, it felt soft and warm. Still stuck in her own thoughts, she doesn’t realize that Sylvanas would lean in and kissed her forehead, an action that would make her blush even harder. She smiled gently as she saw the fallen elf grinned. The illusion spell Jaina placed on her broke immediately as the banshee slowly turned to black mist.

“Farewell, Jaina. It’s been a pleasant Winter Veil.”

Jaina fawned over as she sought the mist disappearing in the horizon. She blinked to her bedroom afterwards and slept with a peaceful smile on her face as her hand would grip the gift Sylvanas’ given to her.

As the morning sun flashed into her room, she yawned as she opened her eyes. Her hand gripped something still. A token from last night. She smiled to herself, knowing what happened last night was no dream. As she was about to stood from her bed, she noticed that there’s a new vase, elven craftsmenship with tulips adorning it on top of her nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> It has potential for a follow-up story, despite I planned it only as a one-shot. How do you think?


End file.
